


A Beautiful Night

by nightfangsflames



Series: Solas/Mayriel [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangsflames/pseuds/nightfangsflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little drabble about Solas and F!Inquisitor, where Solas tries to admit his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Night

                "Come on, Baldy, just tell the Inquisitor how you feel. It's obvious Lavellan likes you," Varric urged Solas, who paced nervously at the edge of the table. Who invited the elf, Varric didn't know.

                "Yeah Solas, May is a reasonable woman. What could go wrong?" Blackwall chimed after taking a swig of ale from his monstrous mug. Solas continued to pace, unsure of how to come clean to the woman he cared so deeply for. He practiced what he was going to say over and over in his head, but when he spoke, it all came out in jumbles. Deep down, he knew Varric and Blackwall were right.

                Mayriel was Dalish, through and through, she was very peaceful and pleasant and loved nature. Despite not knowing much about the Fade, strangely for a mage, she would listen closely to all of his ramblings and take part in his discussions about it. She wanted to help everyone and befriend everyone, which made it so easy for him to love her.

                It was several more minutes before Solas built the courage to speak to May. He ignored the teasing cheers as he let the bar and set out to find May.

                "Do you think he's gonna do it?" Blackwall asked Varric, taking another swig of ale.

                "Not even Andraste herself could make that man admit his feelings," Varric jested, getting a hearty laugh from Blackwall.

 

 

                May sat in her usual spot, next to a small pond in the long grass, staring up at the stars. Solas recalled with a smile that she had once said she liked it here because the Advisors never found her here and it reminded her of her clan. Solas took his time to take in the sight of her, her wavy mousy brown hair hung behind her, moonlight reflected off her beautifully pale skin. She hadn't noticed him approach until he spoke up.

                "Thought I'd find you here," Solas walked up to her and gave her a friendly smile.

                "Solas!" The way May spoke his name made his heart flutter, almost as much as the breathtaking smile she greeted him with. Solas' mind went blank, all the lines he had practiced, all of his courage, gone.  "Here, sit down with me Solas."

                Solas did as she asked, and sat cross legged next to her. Their hands almost touched as she leaned back and stared up at the stars again. If he could move his hand just a _few inches closer..._

                "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" May asked, giving him another dazzling smile.

                "Yes! I uh, it... It most certainly is," Solas stuttered, earning a giggle from May, "I, uh, actually came out here to talk.. to you.. _about something_."

                "Alright," May turned a bit to face him, her hand lightly grazed his as she repositioned herself. All the heat rose to his face as she gave him her full attention. Her blue eyes glowed at him happily, making butterflies grow in his stomach.

                "I-I-I, uh... I wanted to t-tell you..." Solas' words came out in chokes, he took a deep breath to calm himself though it didn't work, "I wanted to tell you that... I found some interesting new discoveries about the Fade!"

                The smile on May's face faded a bit, "Oh."

                _'Stupid, stupid Solas!'_ He scolded himself. May no longer held his gaze, Solas let out a deep sigh.

                "No, no.. That is not why I'm here..." May gave him a quizzical look, "Listen, Mayriel... I wanted to tell you that I think what you're doing is really brave... You are so strong and confident and beautiful and... _You fight good_... You care about everyone and well.. What I'm _trying_ to say is that..."

                Solas never got the chance to finish his sentence before May's hand snaked around his face and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Her lips were soft and welcoming, Solas melted into her kiss, cupping her face with both hands. May broke away and leaned her forehead against his, both of their faces covered in pleased grins.

                "I care about you Mayriel," Solas grabbed her hand and wove his fingers through hers.

                "I care about you too, Solas," May answered him with another kiss.


End file.
